Starry Night Straight From Hell
by LilKinny
Summary: THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT. This was originally up in like April or May or basically right before What The Overlander came out. I deleted it and I'm putting it back up so people will know who this character is from when I release 'Reborn'. A better explanation of 'Reborn' will be up soon. I OWN NO YOUTUBERS INVOLVED OR ANYONE FROM PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.


**OK so a quick confession... I wrote a lot of the story and then it got deleted. So this is what I DID write on Word before I started writing it on here.**

_I only own Lily, Gwen, and all the OCs my friends submitted. Everyone else belongs to his or her owner. If you don't read 'Gwen, the Evil Lily' you won't get this story. _

**_Prologue: _**

In the shadows lie a great evil that threatens Lily. Not Gwen, because if you read 'Gwen, the Evil Lily', you know what happened with Gwen. Ty doesn't speak as much as normal and Adam claims he is seeing things in his backyard. When Quinton goes missing after Jason is spotted entering the woods, will they figure out who is taking everyone away from them?

"Ty, does Adam seem off to you?" I ask my boyfriend, who is as cold at stone right now. Adam is stiffly moving around town right now with us. It might be from grief about Jason's disappearance, but after Quinton went missing, I started to grow paranoid.

"Everyone's defense is up now. Nobody wants to find out or look for Jason and Quinton. It might be that strange shadow" Ty is cut off by a little girl's scream.

**_REAL STORY_**

Everything is different now. Ever since someone dear to everyone else disappeared nobody is safe. That person is Jason. The Mayor's son. Jason also happens to be Adam's best friend. Jason, Ty, Adam and me all are well known ever since Katy's trial. Jason is also well known due to his status in town. Mayor West is in a state of shock, trying to locate his son throughout town. Nobody dares to even go near the forest.

The rumor about Jason's disappearance is that he was going to Adam's house to ask for help and he never made it. A person told the police they heard him screaming and saw a figure being dragged into the forest. That person actually is in the mental ward because they wouldn't stop freaking out over the shock they felt when they heard his screams. Adam is really freaking out, since Jason was going to Adam's house when he was last heard from.

"Ty, does Adam seem off to you?" I ask my boyfriend, who is as cold at stone right now. Adam is stiffly moving around town right now with us. It might be from grief about Jason's disappearance, but after people starting going missing, I started to grow paranoid.

"Everyone's defense is up now. Nobody wants to find out or look for Jason. It might be that strange shadow" Ty is cut off by a little girl's scream.

A girl around five runs up to us. Her hazel eyes sparkle with fear as her tan face is in a form of alarm. She has dirty blonde hair that is in a high ponytail that flies in the wind as she runs up.

"Help me! A shadow figure is following me!" The little girl points in the direction she was coming in. I look in alarm at the boys. Adam is walking away, probably in a daze still.

"I'll take you to my house. You can stay there for a while." I take her small hand and lead her quickly to my house. Ty locks the door when we enter and we all sit on the couch.

"I'm Lily and this is Ty. What's your name?" I ask the little girl.

"Tori." Tori gasps and points out the window facing the forest. I turn and see a figure lurking into the murky woods.

"Where's your Mommy?" I face Tori, trying not to freak out since the figure looked like Quinton.

"I was walking with her and she disappeared. Then I saw the shadow figure behind an alley and ran away." Tori starts crying. I put an arm around her back and pull her close.

"I'm so sorry. I need to speak with Ty for a second." I get up and walk into the kitchen. Ty follows me and I lose my calm demeanor. Gwen threatens to appear but I fight the urge.

"That figure in the woods looked like Quinton. Her mother was taken by the thing that took Jason!" I whisper urgently. He shakes his head.

"That could be someone different and we don't know if that shadow thing took her mother. I'll go over to Quinton's to see if he's alright." Ty promises and runs out the back door. I return to Tori and hear her muttering.

"My brother is at home still. He's younger than me and I'm scared he isn't safe. Can we go get him?" Tori's eyes plead. I nod and grab my wooden bow just incase that shadow makes an appearance. We leave the house and Tori leads me to her house. I open the door and Tori runs up the stairs. A few minutes later, she returns with the cutest boy I've ever seen. He looks around two with large brown eyes. He has tan skin as well and light brown hair.

"Sebastian was crying." Tori explains and puts Sebastian on the ground. He looks around in fear.

"Mommy. Tor Tor, where Mommy?" Bash looks at Tori.

"I don't know. Lily will care for us." She promises her brother. He looks at me with happiness evident in his eyes.

"Up." He reaches up and I pick him up. We start going home when there is a scream. I run with Bash in my arms. Tori follows closely and I find Ty on the ground. I hand Tori Bash and run up to him.

"What happened?" I gasp. He groans in pain and I see a long cut in his stomach.

"I have to get you back to my house. ADAM!" I call out. Adam has been in the square lately, trying to find out if Jason returned home yet. Adam runs up and looks at Ty in alarm.

"Help me get him to my house." I lift Ty up with Adam and start heading home. Tori follows with Bash and we reach my house. The door swings open and we lay Ty on the couch. I grab some pain cream and bandages. After wrapping it around his stomach, he groans in pain.

"I'm going back to the square. Good luck with them." Adam means Tori and Bash. I nod and he leaves.

"It's time for bed guys. Next to my room is a guest room. Let's go" I'm cut off by Bash's cry of happiness.

"TV!" Bash happily squeals. I laugh and he heads over to Ty.

"Oh no." Bash starts hitting Ty. Tori starts to laugh while I laugh too. Bash continues to hit Ty while laughing and I see Ty's eye open.

"GAH!" He screams and jumps up. He looks at us and back at Bash.

"Who's this?" He asks while trying to breathe normally again.

"Tori's brother Sebastian. I call him Bash." I reply and pick Bash up. Tori follows me to my room and places the two next to each other.

"I'll be up in a second. Good night." I say as they get into bed. I return to Ty and burst out laughing.

"You allowed me to be smacked by a two year old." Ty grits his teeth then starts laughing.

"That sounded very immature and yes. Are you staying here?" I look outside, where no light remains. He shakes his head heads for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe." I remind him as he leaves. I go back up to the kids where they lay sleeping. I smile and get into bed.

Gwen and I stand in a field talking. My little cousins Tao and Fia are running joyfully with Tori and Bash as we watch. A shadow lurks in the corner of my eye, but I ignore it and continue taking with Gwen. Somebody runs out and grabs Tao and Fia and brings them into the forest. I stop talking and watch as they disappear. Gwen runs into the forest, but runs back out, eyes full of fear. A beast stalks out of the forest. I recognize Sophie's tutu on it's stomach and Tao's dinosaur in it's hand. Tori and Bash run inside as the beast charges towards us. It's about to land an attack when….

I wake up in my bed covered in sweat. Tori and Bash are sleeping soundly in their beds. The clock reads 7:30 AM. I look out the window to scream in alarm. Tao and Fia are being dragged into the woods by a shadow. Tori and Bash wake up and look out the window to see Fia's bright pink tutu merging with the inky darkness of the forest. I call Ty and explain what I saw, but the connection is cut off. I run into my backyard, where I hear my cousins' cries for help. Something grabs me and starts dragging me into the forest. I fight and call for Ty. Ty appears as I disappear into the inky darkness.

I wake up in a cell. Everything is made of dark grey wool and iron bars reveal a hallway. I see other cells holding everyone who disappeared. Everyone is unconscious. The cell across from me has my two younger cousins. The one on their left has Quinton and the right one holds Jason. If I crane my neck, there is a woman with straight hazel hair and tan skin in the cell next to me. This must be Tori and Bash's mother.

A guard comes down the hall whistling. I silently creep back to the spot I was in and lie back down, pretending to be unconscious. He opens the iron bars and picks me up, still whistling. I'm brought into another room and laid onto a table. A machine opens my eyelids and I realize I'm in a laboratory. A gigantic needle comes towards my arm and I don't move, they think I'm still unconscious. The needle tears into my skin and injects a dark grey liquid into my arm. It isn't a familiar potion. Then a lighter grey liquid is injected. I recognize it as a weakness potion. Then a needle comes towards my eyes.

The needle pierces my iris, but I don't cry out. The weakness potion made all the pain slip away. It goes out of my eye and into the other one. The same feeling passes and finally it leaves my eyes. The machine holding my eyelids open releases them and I close my eyes. Someone picks me up off the table and bring me back to the cell. I'm placed on the soft wool and the bars slam shut. I open my eyes when the guards sounds far away and find a puddle of water and gasp softly. My once blue eyes are now bright red.

"Lily!" Fia whispers urgently. I realize Tao and her are at their cell bars. Fia is two like Bash. She had big brown eyes and has little brown curls. She has fair skin and her four-year-old brother is identical except his hair is a light brown. Both of their eyes are now bright red.

"Hi Fia and Tao." I greet them. Someone clears his throat and I realize it was Quinton.

"Hi Quinton." I lazily say and turn back to my cousins.

"My dinosaur was stolen! I went into my backyard to get it back and Fia came with me! A gigantic dinosaur ate us and took us here!" Tao babbles on about the large 'dinosaur' that captured them.

"Big!" Fia chimes in at some points. I laugh at the way they described the shadow figure.

"What happened to you?" I ask Quinton.

"First off, your cousins have a very big imagination. Second, I went to ask the mayor if I could come into the woods to look for Jason and that thing attacked me!" Tao cuts off Quinton.

"The dinosaur attacked you too!" Tao adds. Quinton laughs and nods.

"You didn't need to come into the woods! You are here already!" Jason puts his two cents in. I turn and meet his red eyes.

"Did you know Adam is blaming himself for your disappearance? He won't eat or communicate with anyone except your Dad or Ty occasionally. He talks to me, but guilt is weighing down on him." I tell Jason, who shakes his head.

"Adam would take an arrow to the knee for any of us. Of course he blames himself for my disappearance." Jason looks at the cell next to me. "You finally woke up." He addresses the woman there.

"Where is Tori?" She looks around.

"At my house with Sebastian. After you disappeared, she ran to me and I took her back to my house. She told me about your son and I got him too. My boyfriend is hopefully watching them." I reassure her.

"Thank you. I'm Gi. You're Lily, right?" Gi asks me. I nod and she smiles.

"Thank you for saving her. It made me watch as it crept up on her, and I told her to run. That's why she was running away. Thank you for trying to protect my son as well." Gi thanks me again. There is a large beep and everyone suddenly stands upright; eyes glowing bright red. A guard comes and inspects us.

The guard stops at Jason's cell.

"Here, you might want this." The guard hands him a space helmet. He thanks the guard and puts it on. He stops at Tao and Fia and looks them over.

"Here you go. You wanted this." The guard hands Tao the dinosaur I got him when he first got into dinosaurs. He hugs it and thanks the guard.

"You also might want this." He hands Fia her pink and white blanket that she loves. She squeals in delight and hugs it.

"Thank you mister!" She squeals and hugs the blanket harder. He smiles and moves to Quinton.

"Here. I'm not sure why you would want this, but here." The guard hands Quinton a medal.

"A medal from the Domains of Parkour map! Thanks!" Quinton puts it on and beams.

"Here. You dropped these when you were taken here." The guard hands me the headphones Ty made me. I hug them and thank him. After putting them on my head, I think of Ty. He moves to Gi.

He hands her a purple dream catcher and walks away without saying anything. She attaches it to her belt and the guard faces all of us.

"Our lord has given you your valuable items. You will now obey us. We are going to get our first experience an a few minutes. A few people are planning to come into the woods to try and save you. Here is the plan." The guard explains the plan. Everyone goes to his or her assigned spot and we hear rallying shouts. They charge into the woods and I hide in my tree, watching them. I find Tao in his tree and see Tori heading that way with Bash trailing. I hop over to watch them.

"Hiya!" Fia greets them happily. She is hanging upside down from a branch near them. They cry out in alarm then calm down when they realize how big she is.

"Hi!" Bash waves happily back. Since the transformation in the dark grey liquid gave us intelligence (I found that out from the guard), Fia is smarter than someone her age should be. Which makes her a whole lot deadlier.

"I'm Fia!" Fia greets them. Tori looks a little confused.

"Aren't you two? Why do you talk so well?" Tori starts growing suspicious. I motion for Tao to appear.

"Fia! There you are! I lost you when we got chased." Tao helps his sister off the branch. Tao is really handsome, so Tori started sweating.

"Uh, hi. I'm Tori." Tori sticks out her hand. Tao turns and smiles.

"I'm Tao. Sorry if Fia bugged you. We are just playing in the forest while Mommy makes us dinner." Tao lies smoothly.

"You're cute." Tori compliments Tao. Tao's cheeks flame with color and Fia starts giggling.

"Cute!" Bash says and points at Fia. Fia's cheeks flame with color as well and Bash hugs her. The moment is ruined when Ty runs over to them.

"Guys, they aren't normal children. I was watching; Fia talks way too intelligent for a girl her age. They were taken by the Shadow!" Ty announces. My cousins exchange looks then Tao looks up to me. I nod and Tao sighs.

"You're right. We aren't normal." Fia cries. I nod slightly at Tao and he grabs his sister's arm.

"But we can't let you reveal to the others that." Tao announces and his eyes glow brightly along with Fia's. They grow up four blocks higher and their skin turns black. Ty and the other two stumble back when they see the two little ones grow like that. Fia starts attacking them by throwing punches and kicks. Ty lands his sword into her leg and she howls in pain.

"Gwen, it's show time." I promised my evil side I would let her go into battle. We also promised that she will attack if I tell her to. Gwen starts taking me over. Finally, I'm full on Gwen. Tao notices and nudges Fia. I hop down from the tree as Gwen and Ty looks at me in shock. My eyes glow bright red.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY COUSINS!" I shriek like a lioness and Gwen lunges for Ty. Ty being the warrior he is, dodges and is about to strike when he hesitates. I tell Gwen to go for her opportunity and she lunges for him. She always hated Ty, now she gets to attack him. Gwen has Ty under me so he can't move.

"If you think Lily is going to show any mercy for you, think again. She is in the back of my mind right now, yelling at me to stop but I'm in control now!" Gwen lies and takes his sword. She stabs him in the leg, causing him to howl in pain. Tori and Bash have run off and I hear footsteps approaching. Gwen gets up from Ty and we take our cousins. Gwen thanks me and I return to my normal self. We watch from a bush as Adam appears.

"What happened?" Adam takes the sword out of Ty's leg and starts cleaning it.

"Tori and Bash were talking to these kids. The little girl spoke really intelligent but she looked younger than Bash. I was watching to make sure they were safe. I pointed out the girl wasn't acting normal and they transformed into the Shadow creatures. Then I stabbed the little girl's leg. Gwen appeared and started attacking me. Lily was locked up in the back of her mind, she told me. The saddest part was that she was wearing the headphones I made for Lily. The girl, I think her name was Fia, had a pink blanket over her shoulder." Ty explains as Adam wraps up his leg.

"Create a distraction. Try to make yourself seem in danger because Jason and Quinton are near. They want to ambush them." Fia tells me. I nod and start screeching in mock pain. Fia and Tao cover their ears but they give me a thumbs up and head in opposite directions. I look to see Ty's face drained of color as I continue screaming in mock pain. Adam helps Ty up and they limp over to the bush I'm in. I sit on the floor and prick my arm on the bush, creating a large gash. I make my eyes a really dull red so they won't notice my eye difference. They peer into the bush and spot me holding my arm.

"What happened?" Ty gasps, spotting the large cut on my shoulder.

"After Gwen finished attacking you, she ran away from you and into a large towering man. He was wearing a tuxedo and had no face. Alarmed, she hid and I appeared. I ran into the bush terrified and cut my arm." I lie. I see Tao nod slightly over Adam's shoulder. I plead with him silently with my eyes, telling him to throw the ambush off. He shakes his head and thumbs up. All of a sudden Quinton and Jason throw both of them back.

"JASON! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Adam screams when he sees Jason. Jason growls and his eyes grow bright red with fake anger. I know he doesn't want to do this, especially to Adam, but the lord, Slender, is forcing us to. Ty looks at me and sees my eyes glowing in response to Jason's. Tao and Fia appear with bright red eyes too. Gi also comes out, her eyes glowing bright red.

"What happened to all of you?" Ty whispers looking at us all. Tori and Bash appear at the worst possible time. Bash spots Gi first.

"MOMMY!" Bash screams and starts to run over to Gi. Gi glances nervously at Jason. Jason shakes his head and Tori grabs Bash.

"Bashy, that's not Mommy." Tori scolds her brother.

"Mommy…" Bash looks at Gi sadly. I don't think she can take it anymore. I motion for her to leave and she runs away. Bash starts crying, so Tori drags her brother away.

"What happened to all of you?" Ty looks at all of us sadly.

"Get out of here. Slender is prowling the woods. Go before it's too late!" I warn and he looks at me sadly. I plead he will go and he looks at Adam. Adam and Ty walk away silently. I hear rustling in a bush and I know Slender is near.

"Pick up the pace guys. He's almost here!" Fia shouts and they hobble away faster. Ty shoots me a sad look before they reach the forest line.

"Are you OK?" Quinton looks at me. I nod sadly and look at little Fia.

"How's your blanket?" I try and make small talk. She holds it up and smiles.

We all walk to where we know Slender waits.

"I'm very disappointed you guys didn't kill anyone. I'm not surprised you let your feelings get in the way Lily. You need to learn how to not feel anything." Slender scolds me. I nod and he tells us to go raid a town.

"Why Mister Slender?" Fia looks up to him with her large red eyes. Slender chuckles and pats her on the head.

"You will get experience with hunting. You can stay behind if you like." Slender glares at us, so we all agree to raid the town. We reach the forest line near my house.

"Ready…. GO!" Slender announces as we all rush towards the village. People cry out in alarm and try to attack at us. We dodge every potion and run into stores, grabbing money out of the cash registers and weapons. Fia gets more yarn to make another blanket as well. We run into houses next but I pause when they run into Ty's house. I hear his cry of alarm and a pain goes into my heart but I ignore it and run to a store. I raid the cash register and run out to meet the rest of my clan. But I'm met with the police. Police are everywhere, trying to find us.

"BACK HOME!" Quinton screeches and we all charge to the woods, trying not to drop anything. Somebody grabs my shirt and I cry out in alarm. Quinton sees somebody dragging me and runs back; pulling me with him. The mystery person releases me and we continue running to the woods.

"LILY!" I hear Ty cry out but I ignore him, dropping a gun accidentally but continuing to run. Something hits my back and it's very cold. I turn and I'm met with a snowball to the face. I glare at the source and Ty chucks another one at me. I dodge it and run into the forest, really cold since a snowball is on my face. I wipe it off and meet everyone in a clearing.

"Did you get hit with a snowball?" Tao asks while trying not to laugh. I nod and he starts laughing at my misfortune. Pretty soon everyone is laughing, including me, over how I got hit with a snowball. Something pelts me in the back. I turn and find Ty glaring at me from the forest line. Everyone stops laughing and turns to find him with a snowball. Gwen is begging me to let her attack, but I ignore her and glare back at him.

"Hi!" Fia breaks the awkward tension with her little greeting. Ty's face gets a mask of horror as he looks up. I look up and find Slender behind me.

"Ah, the lover of Lily. Too bad she is now part of my army. Scram before you meet your fate." Slender warns harshly. Ty nods and runs away, stumbling every few steps. He pauses and comes back. My eyes widen when I realize what he's going to do.

"No. I won't run. I want every one of these people back to normal." Ty hisses. Slender laughs evilly and goes over to Ty. He towers over Ty, so it's pretty menacing.

"Do you want to meet your early fate?" Slender teases him. I grit my teeth, Ty is making a big mistake.

"If I don't live in a world where my girlfriend is enslaved by a demon, then yes, I want to meet my early fate." Ty looks confidently up to Slender.

"Ty, you don't know who you're messing with." I warn him urgently.

"Well, Ty, you will meet your early fate. At the hands of Lily. Not her other self Gwen, Lily." Slender sneers. I snarl.

"I won't do it. Gwen even wouldn't do this." I snarl. Gwen is screaming at me to release her on Ty, but I refuse her offer.

"Very well, Fia and Tao will be punished then." Slender grabs them. They start pleading with me to do it so they wouldn't be harmed.

"You can't punish the innocent. I won't kill my boyfriend even in cold blood. So leave my cousins alone." I hiss. Gwen is chanting for me to let her appear, so I start transforming. Ty grabs me and stops the transformation.

"Just do it." He whispers. I shake my head.

"I'm not killing you. I would be a lifeless soul waiting for somebody kill me so I can be with you. Just understand I can't harm you." I whisper back.

"If you won't kill this trespasser then these two will be punished." Slender realizes he's won.

"I'm not killing him. NOW LET GO OF THEM!" I say and go full on Gwen. Gwen attacks Slender and the younger kids go flying. Everyone starts attacking Slender, but he emits a horrifying screech that makes us all stop. He leaves and we look around. My eyes settle on a lifeless body over Tao and Fia. Ty. He gave his life protecting him. I start choking on a sob because of what happened.

"Help us!" Fia screams trying to get him off them. Quinton gets Ty's body and Jason pats me on the back.

"I'm going to tell Adam. We can bury him in the woods." I say and run to Adam's golden house.

"Lily." He snarls when he sees me. Then he notes the sadness in my eyes and his eyes have softness in them.

"He died. He died saving my cousins from Slender. We're burying him in the woods. You can come, Slender won't bug us." I promise and he nods. We walk to the forest in silence, tears streaming down my cheeks. Fia and Tao meet me, but they glare at Adam.

"Who's he?" Fia points at Adam.

"This is Adam, my best friend. He came to say bye to Ty." I address my 2-year-old cousin.

"It's starting soon. Don't be late." Fia stomps off. Adam raises an eyebrow at me and I sigh.

"When she was taken, they realized her age could be an issue. She's only two. They give us a certain potion that makes our weaknesses our advantages. Like my split personality. Gwen is used to defeat enemies as well as protect us. Fia's intelligence is used so she can think of plans as well as trick people." I explain. He nods as Tao pulls my arm.

"Come on! It's starting soon and Mister Slender promised me a new dinosaur if I went!" Tao pulls my arm.

"Mister Slender?" Adam asks. Tao nods and runs off.

"Slender is our lord. To Fia and Tao he's Mister Slender." I tell him as we walk.

"What was Tao's weakness?" He points at my younger kin who is roaring.

"His size. He's very small and he wasn't even flexible. Slender made him very limber and flexible so he could hop from tree to tree to escape enemies that could easily pick him up. His looks were also enhanced so if somebody like Tori was to attack him, he could charm them then flee. All the younger ones are supposed to flee from battles unless they're being attacked." We reach the gravesite. Tao is playing with a dinosaur and Fia is hugging her pink blanket. There is a wooden casket Jason made with Ty's body inside of it. Wooden chairs are on the left and right (only 6 since one person will speak). Only Tao and Fia occupy chairs and they are sitting on the aisle right next to each other.

"Ahem." I say when I reach the stage next to Ty's body. Everyone takes a seat and watches me closely.

"I'll start off the speeches. Ty, you were my best friend since we met during that parkour course. Many of you weren't there, so I will explain. I was doing a parkour map about 5 years ago. I didn't know that Ty and Adam were doing the course as well. When I saw them, I took Ty's headphones and climbed to the top. Of course, he got up there and took them from me, but the way he didn't realize they were gone for about 5 minutes made it funnier. Ever since, Ty and I have been best friends. I tell people fake stories like I was friends with Quinton first then I met him, but I was friends with Quinton. When Ty moved next door, I actually started spending time with him because he knew me from the course. We started dating a month ago and he made me these, or a replica of his headphones. Ty, you will forever have a place in my heart and even Gwen didn't want you to die so early. But you saved my younger cousins and I will forever respect you for giving them more time in life, even when you only had 16 years. That's too young to die, to waste your life. I remember when I was in the hospital. You refused to leave my side, even to take the X-ray. You were there with me every step of the way and I love you for that. Please rest in peace in the Aether." I step off the podium and surprisingly; Fia goes up.

"I know I only knew you for a week, but based off of what my older cousin said, you seem like a pretty cool guy. You saved me and my older brother and I will always remember you. I'll someday tell my children about today and they will probably ask me how I'm still breathing. I'll tell them 'It was Lily's boyfriend Ty who risked his life for Uncle Tao and me.' I would like to thank you for that and I hope you live a nice life with Notch." Fia goes over and Jason stands up.

"When Adam, you and me would do parkour, it would always end up in World War between you two. The way you destroyed things made everyone laugh and the map creators would even smile. But the thing that made you stand out was your determination. In kindergarden on the first day of school, you were the only student who never had any friends. But you never stopped asking me about playing with me, which I really admired. I hope you rest in peace." Jason looks at the rest.

"I can't say anything. It's too hard and you basically said what I was going to say." Adam admits and Quinton nods.

"I only know that he saved my life and Fia's. I can't say anything as grand as your speech." Tao continues playing with the dinosaur.

"I didn't even know who he was until I heard your speech Lily so I can't say anything." Gi makes an excuse up.

"I EVEN SAID SOMETHING!" Fia cries out.

"Guys, this is really hard so can we please bury the casket now?" I ask, trying not to cry. Gwen is weeping like crazy, which is making it even harder.

"Sure. Adam, can you help me?" Jason asks and Adam nods. They take the casket and bring it to the hole they dug. After the casket is lowered, we all say our goodbyes and I put the headstone I made down.

'Here lies Ty Parker. A brave man with a big heart. R.I.P.' A tear escapes my eye and I walk away from the grave. Slender got what he wanted, like he always does. Something moves in the corner of my eyes as I walk. I turn and see a girl around 16. She has fearful brown eyes and long wavy brown hair.

"Who are you?" She whispers with a raspy voice.

"I'm Lily. Who are you?" I stop and look at her.

"My name's Allison. I escaped the mental hospital and ran into the woods to be taken from this world." Spencer brushes a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Why were you even in the mental hospital?" I shudder, thinking of the time I spent there.

"I tried killing my best friend because she killed my mother. I was caught in a bar drunk with a knife to my friend's head. Please help me." Ally looks at me with fearful eyes. Ty would help this girl.

"Come with me." I motion for her to follow me. We go through the woods in silence until I hear a scream. Fia's scream. My eyes widen and I speed up, running towards my little cousin in fear of what happened. Ally cries out at my sudden speed boost but runs behind me quietly. I reach a clearing where I smile.

"Aria, it's not nice to prank people." I smile at my best friend. Aria is my best friend who I thought passed away in a shooting with her mother a year ago. She lives with her Dad, uncle, and her Dad's best friend (sound familiar?), but they don't care about her.

"Hey Lily. I have to take care of a little pest." Aria looks at my little cousin with a smile. Fia runs up to me and hides behind me, looking at Aria in fear.

"Don't be rude to Fia. Fia, this is Aria, my best friend." I introduce them. Sophie walks out and over to her, extending her hand.

"I'm Fia." Aria looks at my cousin in shock but shakes her hand. Satisfied, Fia skips away, calling for Tao.

"How is she that intelligent?" Ally points out.

"She was injected with an intelligence potion about a month ago. Aria, this is Allison. Allison, this is Aria." I get them acquaintances and we walk back to the main camp we all set up.

"Lily!" Tao runs up to me and shows me a new dinosaur.

"It's a tyrannosaurs rex!" Tao roars like a dinosaur and runs off with the dinosaur. **(A/N: The day after I wrote this my cousin who I based Tao off of told me he got a new T-Rex stuffed animal. ) **Adam comes out of a tent and smiles at the new girls. They wave and look to me for guidance.

"Adam, these are Allison and Aria. They were in the woods." I motion to them and he nods, looking for something.

"There's a spare tent over there, you guys can have it." He points to it and wakes away with his golden sword.

LATER THAT NIGHT….

"It's time for bed guys." I address my little cousins. They sigh and complain about how the moon hasn't risen yet. I ignore them and march them to their tent. They tell me good night and lie down with their favorite items. I look at them happily; thinking of how Ty would of liked to meet them further like I have. I return to the group as everyone is entering their tents. Tao and Fia's tent is located in the center of the camp with everyone else's surrounding them.

_Narrator POV_

Later that night while everyone else has his or her guard down, a shadow sneaks into the camp. She is Lexi, the evil Hench woman of Slender that nobody knows about. Lexi has long brown hair with blonde highlights and grey eyes. (She is basically Mona from Pretty Little Liars except her appearance is different.) Her black hoodie blends in with the inky darkness as she sneaks into a tent.

Lexi drags out a body. Allison's body to be exact. Lexi drags Allison's limp form into the darkness like Aria wasn't even there. Oh wait, Aria wasn't there. Aria was supposed to be on guard duty, but fatigue took the best of her.

_Lily POV_

I woke up to a scream. Ty's scream. I look around in shock but realize it was all in my head. I really miss him because of what he did to save my cousins. Since, I can't sleep, I'm about to go outside when I hear Aria scream. I rush out to find Aria peering into her tent.

"Where's Ally?" She trembles. I look in to find an empty tent.

"You were on guard duty." I accuse her.

"I fell asleep. It was 4 AM and I was tired." Aria fights back as Adam comes up.

"Where's the other girl?" He asks. I mutter, "Ally" under my breath and he adds in Ally's name.

"She was gone when I came to wake her up. I honestly don't know since I fell asleep." Aria looks at the author in annoyance.

"Don't blame me! I made it more suspenseful! Now if you guys can go look for Ally in that part of the woods, I can add in the new character." LilKinny replies and points to the left.

"Why that specific part?" I accuse.

"I want something dramatic to happen!" LilKinny vanishes in a burst of blue light and we all groan.

"Let's just go that way." We all start heading to the left when I remember the younger ones.

"Aria, can you stay at camp to watch Tao and Fia?" I use my puppy eyes. She sighs and stomps back to the camp. Adam and I head to the left after Aria leaves and I almost scream at what LilKinny added.

**DEAR READERS, THIS NEXT CHAPTER INCLUDES A CHARACTER MY FRIEND MADE THAT HAS A VERY DETAILED PAST. IF YOU THINK YOU WILL THROW UP, PLEASE SKIP THIS PART AND WHEN YOU SEE BOLDED LETTERS, PLEASE READ THAT. I WILL EXPLAIN WHOM THE NEW CHARACTER IS TRYING NOT TO GROSS ANYBODY OUT. (Notch is basically throwing a tantrum near my house, there is a gigantic thunder storm that almost made me crap my pants)**

There is a sleeping girl in the woods. That's not what scared me. Her dirty blonde hair looks like straw and is cut off at odd places. She is very pale and looks very sick. But she only has one arm and two toes, one on each foot. I throw up in a bush at the sight. She wakes up and looks at us in alarm.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asks in alarm. We shake our heads and I note her Italian accent.

"I'm Adam and this is Lily. Who are you?" Adam introduces us and curses LilKinny off for adding her to our lives.

"I'm Monica. Please don't harm me, I'm only 13." I raise my eyebrows at Monica's age.

"Why do you only have one arm and two toes?" I ask her as calmly as possible. Monica sighs and sits down. I sit down but Adam leans against a tree.

"I was a slave in Italy when I was 5 years old with my family. We escaped while our masters were partying and fled to here. We lived peacefully until one day I heard a child crying. When I approached them, I saw a little girl around two years old. She ran away and I followed her into the woods. She got lost from my vision and I don't remember anything except I woke up with one arm and two toes." Monica concludes. I hear Adam exhale softly.

"Wow…. That's a very detailed past." I comment and she nods.

**(So basically, the new character is a 13-year-old girl named Monica. When she was 5, she was a slave in Italy but escaped. When she moved to America around 8 years later she saw Sophie crying and followed her into the woods. There she was tortured and left with only one arm and two toes.) **

"I do remember the person who tortured me had no face, like he was wearing a mask." I'm about to tell her who tortured her when Adam calls out.

"Lily, come here." His voice is shaking. I approach him and pause in fear.

There was a missing girl named Hannah on the news. People knew her and felt sorry for her. She had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was around 15 when she went missing around a month ago. People knew her story. Her parents were divorced and she lived with her mother because her father tried killing her. Then the night she went missing her mother attacked her, causing her to run to the woods. Here is the body of Hannah. Her body is a shade of blue and she feels like an ice cube. She is only wearing a tank top and a skirt, and the nights have been cold.

"Adam, it's Hannah…" I gasp and look at her expression. There is a look of fear splashed onto her face and her hand is clutching a phone. I wrestle it out of her grip and look at the most recent thing she did. She called the police last. Her last text was sent to a girl named Emily.

'I'm freezing and I'm scared to go back. Tell the police about my parents.' That was the text she sent Emily. Or tried to send Emily. It never got through because the SEND button was never hit.

'Emily, my name is Lily. I found Hannah's body in the woods. She is a shade of blue and isn't breathing. I'm so sorry to inform you about this tragedy.' I send the text and get a quick reply.

'Thank you for telling me about her. Her mom was asking me where she was. I was turned in to the police because they thought I took her.' Emily replies.

'Do you want her body?' I ask and get a yes.

"I'm bringing Hannah's body to the clearing. Bring Monica back to camp and don't let anyone harm her." I shoot him a look at pick up Hannah's body the best I could. After lugging her to the clearing, I see a petite girl with long brown wavy hair and large brown eyes.

"Are you Lily?" She asks. I nod and she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you again. Do you live in the woods?" Emily looks into the place I call home. I nod sadly and turn on my heel.

"Yea, Slender doesn't bother me. He took my boyfriend and I live for revenge against him. I have to go, a new girl showed up at my camp and I want to make sure she isn't injured. Here is Hannah's phone." I hand her the white phone and run into the woods. I reach camp a few minutes later to arguing. Fia is up in a tree watching with amusement with Tao. Poor Monica is in a corner huddled while Adam and Aria fight.

_Narrator POV_

As Adam and Aria fought, nobody saw Lexi sneaking around the camp. Her green hoodie blended in as she took Monica, covering her mouth so Monica wouldn't make a sound. Lexi brought Monica to Slender, where he strapped her down.

"If it isn't Monica, the girl who escaped my clutches last time." Slender laughs evilly as Monica screams in fear.

_Lily POV_

I storm up to Adam and Aria and slap them.

"Where is Monica?" I hiss. They both turn to find the spot she was just in empty.

"She was there a second ago." Aria walks over, looking in the bushes.

"Somebody took her. I saw but I was too scared to stop them." Fia admits and climbs down. I pat her on the back and smile.

"You didn't know what to do. It's OK. I'm angry with them since they were the ones fighting!" I glare at the two. There is a scream in the distance and w all pale. It sounds like Monica. It's cut off, as there is an inhuman sound. Fia starts crying in fear of what happened. Tao looks at me for guidance as I stare in the direction it came from.

"What was that?" Aria gasps as a note appears from behind a bush.

"I'll read the note. Dear Lily and friends, Monica has not escaped me this time. I hope you learn to not disobey me. Slender." I look in horror at everyone else. Fia is hysterically crying over the loss of Monica.

"Adam, where are Jason and Quinton?" I look around for them. **(A/N: I didn't forget them, for any of you who are wondering where they are. The other writer on my account told me to** **only focus on a certain** **few characters while introducing the others. For the people who are wondering where Ally is, think about what happened to Monica and how Lexi took Ally as well.) **Realization dawns on Adam's face as he looks around for them.

"JASON! QUINTON!" Adam calls out for our friends. Tao screeches and runs back.

"Come on!" He pulls on my arm and drags me to an area of the forest where I gasp. Near Ty's headstone there are two others that say Quinton and Jason's names on them.

"You see!" Tao points at them and reads them to me. He pulls me back to the group and explains what we saw. Adam faints on sight, but revives quickly when Fia holds a piece of gold over his nose. He yells and gets up, grabbing the gold and hugging it. Fia screams and drops the gold so he doesn't bite her hand off.

"Watch it Adam!" Fia shouts and stomps off. Adam looks at her confused.

"You almost bit her hand." I point to the gold in his hand, causing him to laugh.

"Did anyone just see that movement in the woods over there?" Tao points quietly to the left. We all turn and watch closely. Something moves, trying to blend in with the trees. Fia scales the nearby tree and hops from tree to tree to the person. She just onto them and tackles them, causing them to scream. We all run over as the person wields a pocketknife. Fia runs behind me in fear at the weapon.

**So that's basically all I wrote on Word. But you guys get the idea. **

**THIS WAS PUT UP FOR 'REBORN'! COMING SOON.**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
